Like a Symphony
by Kyogou
Summary: It's just another day in the Germanic household. Austria wants nothing more than to play his music. Prussia wants nothing more than to do something much more interesting.


This was cowritten between darkbracken and I. Enjoy! Also I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters within it. We just write this for fun.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for one stubborn Austrian composer, whom sat upon the bench of his grand piano while looking through a stack of music. Things had been quiet for a few days ever since he had begun to live in Germany's household, but as always, silence was only due to last so long before a certain Prussian would come bursting in with some sort of bogus story to tell him, or even something as simple as what he had brought today. A dark brow twitched as the albino came in as usual, struggling to be conversational. "Guten tag, Gilbert."<p>

Gilbert didn't answer as he got up into the Austrian's face and lofted a small toy airplane, grinning practically from ear to ear. "Look what I found, Roddy! This was West's favorite toy back when he was about knee-high, can you believe it? I managed to run into it when I was tree climbing out in the front yard this morning!"

Roderich eyed the airplane distastefully as he flicked through sheaves of sheet music, quite obviously uninterested as to what the Prussian had to say.

Of course however, Gilbert didn't pay a single thread of attention to his friend's reactions and took a few steps back, holding up the small toy and proclaiming, "West played nonstop with this thing, you know how I know that? Because I gave it to him, kesesese! He'd always say, 'Mein kleinnes flugzoid... der name ich-"

"Zehr gut." Tones were clipped as Austria's immaculate hands turned to the piece he was looking for, cutting the albino off before he could go any further. He really wished the other would just leave him alone. What he wanted to do right now was find the music he had to practice for his next concert.

Gilbert peeked over his shoulder with a raised brow, casually leaning forward to pluck the sheet of music from the stand before the other even had a chance to start playing it. "Eh? This crazy Chopin shit again, Rod? Mein gott, do you ever play anything else?"

Roderich 's brows furrowed, an irritated look crossing aristocratic features. "I'd have you know that Chopin is a wonderful composer, much better than Beethoven, at least to my ear." Following after him he tried to flick away his hands and recapture his music.

Gilbert made a very stark 'pfffffft' sound has he purposely danced around the other's grasp, turning and starting to walk off a distance before he unceremoniously dropped it in the recycling. "Roddy, Roddy... you will never be a better musician if you keep playing the same old dumb shit over and over. There are plenty of other things out there that are so much more awesome... like my music!"

Heat flushed to the Austrian's cheeks as his head almost exploded. Trust the Prussian to not understand fine music.. or anything that wasn't related to war and bloodshed. "Vell! How could you be expected to understand? Learning from the classical masters, understanding their moods and music is very important. Dummer Junge..." Bending over he fished the sheet paper out from the bin... looking disgusted as he saw it had a tiny coffee stain now.

Gilbert's lips quirked deviously as only moments after the other had bent over to fish out the music, he gave him a smart slap across the ass. Either the other would lurch forward or get absolutely furious with him... not that the Germanic country seemed to mind; he thought it was rather amusing when the other would get that adorably flushed look on his face. "Man, do you ever need to lighten up! It's a shame that with a pretty ass like yours, you're always so stuck up in cloud nine with your twinkle toes music that no one's ever able to tap it! Kesesese..."

With a frightened little 'oh' the other jumped forwards as he was struck, for a second the shock draining him of colour before he returned full force. A vein could even be seen throbbing against his temple. "Why would I want anyone to tap anything, you barbarian." Austria had to be -really- angry though as the sheet music was rolled into a tube shape and he used it to smack at Gilbert. If he was using the beloved paper as a weapon then he had to be furious.

Gilbert stumbled just a bit the first time he was hit but he managed to duck down the second time with agility, that snarky grin never once leaving his face. "Kesese! Touchy touchy, did I hit something, Roddykins?" He purposely drug his tongue across his own lips suggestively, barely dancing out of the other's reach every time he tried to smack him with the paper. His hand then shot up and caught the rolled up music, holding it firm in the air as crimson narrowed knowingly. "Bet Hungary isn't giving you any... she was never the type to be into that sort of thing I suppose, but boy what a number that can do on a man!" He leaned in, leering as the smell of booze was blatantly clear on his breath. "I could help rectify that if you want, my friend."

If Roderich had been the type to be able to pull his punches he would quite happily have hit Prussia straight in the face. Yet... he had a pianist's hands, made for music not war and the thought of potentially breaking fingers caused him to withhold from escalating things to a fist fight that he'd surely lose. "What Elizaveta and I choose to do within our spare time is little of your concern. Hrmph!" With that he turned his back on the other man and cocked his head back with an air of 'you're dismissed'.

Gilbert cocked a brow and quite simply took a step forward, suddenly flush to the smaller nation as he allowed his head to dip down next to his ear. "Is it? And here I thought we were friends, Roddy... friends help each other out, yes? You don't ever feel a longing to... feel intimacies and exercise your dominance as a man? You tellin' me you don't feel a thing right here?" Very sneakily, he slipped a hand around the other's front and brushed it teasingly against the joint of his thighs.

"Ja, well I am a man and Elizaveta is a woman, it's only natural that I would…" Heat rose to his cheeks as Gilbert teased fingertips up the inner of his thigh, making him think of the time the other had seized his vital regions. In fact thinking about that wasn't doing much to help him dissuade the silver haired man from doing so again. "Gilbert, ve are -friends-, this is not the kind of thing that you can do to your friends…"

Gilbert allowed his chin to rest upon his shoulder as he pressed more firmly to the area, grasping the fabric with an extra bit of force so that he could fit it snugly into his palm. Calculating crimson eyes narrowed as he still watched him with all the predatory gaze of a buzzard, waiting to dive in for its meal. "Antonio and I do it all the time and we're friends... don't see how that's supposed to make a convincing argument. Hell, things really turned up a notch if Francis joined in too." Casually he spoke about his risqué escapades with his friends, all the while continuing to squeeze the other's nether regions. "Tell me... how long as it been since you last engaged in such pleasantries?"

Roderich's brows pushed together severely as he distracted himself from the warm hand against his britches, trying to calculate how long it had been. Elizaveta and he had been divorced for quite some time not but they were still extremely fond of one another. "Vell possibly around ninety-three years." Which by anyone's standards, even that was quite a while... It was also probably why he could be excused for leaning against that hand with the implication of something other than trying to get away. "Also vhy must you bring up France and Spain when you are doing this? How is that meant to make me feel?"

"Kesesese... do I sense a bit of jealousy, Roderich? Maybe I should tell you about our trip to L.A... mein gott, those were some of the wildest nights I've had in centuries!" A coy look spread across his face before he started to worm his fingers up the front of the other's breeches, very sneakily flicking the button open so he could slip a finger or two inside. He was rewarded with the smooth feeling of the Austrian's undergarments, stroking the area languidly from base to tip. "A century is a long, long time to be lonely, Roddy... Surely you miss the intimacies."

Roderich's expression remained severe, lips pressed tightly together as though he were biting them from the inside. "Vell.. I thought ve vere closer... perhaps not. If you can't control yourself vhy not go and see them instead!" Gott he missed it… the touch, the warmth of 'together' but they'd have to pry such a thought from his cold, dead body. "Nein, I vould never miss you and your invasions..." Brief, fierce and heated as they were...

Gilbert made a sort of 'tch' noise before the hand around his vitals suddenly clasped the area with sudden force, though he didn't do such in a way that it might hurt his longtime friend... just startle him a bit. He figured the musical genius needed a reminder as to exactly what sort of a nation he was. He was the Prussian Empire after all, and nothing would dare stand in his way when he wanted something. "You can't dismiss me that easily, Roderich..." his lips practically purred the other's name, teeth suddenly sinking into the lobe of his ear as hips snapped forward and pressed the smaller straight up against the nearest surface.

Roderich planted elegant hands onto the surface ot his desk to prevent him toppling onto it which would have been even more mortifying. Sheet music scattered slightly, an arpeggio fluttering to the floor as almost amethyst eyes watched it with displeasure. "Gilbert, stop it, it's not funny anymore." No, it wasn't funny as he was starting to get hard and a sharp little intake of breath had twisted his stomach when the other had seized him. Deciding to appeal to his better nature he switched to the intimate term of his human name. "Let us sit and have tea... that vould be nice..."

Gilbert ground his hips pointedly into the man's backside, cocking them snugly into the slight crevice created by the lining of Roderich's pants. "I don't want tea..." he growled, still having the other's lobe held captive between his teeth as his tongue flickered out to taste it languidly. Tea was rather boring compared to this... Yes, this was much more his sort of territory. The rolling of hips as he grinded into the delectably warm body beneath him, digits sneaking upwards to ride the navy fabric until it bunched around his upper torso, exposing the no doubt sensitive nubs beneath... these were definitely the sorts of things he enjoyed much more.

Roderich scowled roughly the same amount as he flushed, which was a copious amount, deft fingers curling into fists against the wood. "Just... just stop Gilbert." Shoulders hunched, silky strands of hair falling forwards across his features as his traitorous body shivered beneath the brutal nation. Prussia was the strong, almost violent concerto to his gentle, almost quivering fugue. Lips that spoke with soft aristocratic tones were bitten. "Don't tease me Gilbert."

Gilbert growled softly and drew his hips back, snapping them rapidly back into place as if to suggest just exactly he was capable of doing to the other nation beneath him. The power and control he held about him was almost terrifying, considering his conceited demeanor that often hinted to him being a man who bore no seriousness whatsoever. "And what are you going to do if I say no, Roderich...?" His teeth pulled against the sensitive flesh of his ear again in emphasis, giving off another menacing growl. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want all of it..."

Like any fine instrument within the right hands, Roderich would sing... and Prussia had just about the right amount of arrogance to tame the Austrian's haughty nature, when it came to a battle of wills anyway. Heat that had been repressed long ago spilled into his abdomen, tiny breaths a staccato as eyes squeezed closed. What could he do? If Prussia wanted to invade him he couldn't exactly defend himself very well, he would only end up bloodied and bruised and still at the mercy of the other. "Very vell... we both know I cannot stop this... but at least be gentle Gilbert.." Hopefully his compliance this time would soften the other man, make him at least consider his plea.

Gilbert at the very least seemed to relent a little of his aggression, releasing the earlobe he had taken captive and instead pressing his lips hot to the side of Roderich's throat. "Damn right you can't..." he whispered, voice dropping to a silky baritone while digits once again took up his vital regions, stroking it wantonly in time with his shallow breathing. Despite his usual wild self, he instead was rather controlled and particular about how we went about claiming things when it came down to love-making. While it was fun to simply force one into doing whatever he pleased, it was also equally as exciting to make the other consent and beg. His current plan seemed to represent the latter.

Notes swelled within Roderich's mind, a rich movement overflowing with need as exposed nubs hardened in the cool air. Prussia could be rough but there were times he held just enough of the concise nature of his brother to make the Austrian squirm. "Ja... gut Gilbert... like that." It was laughable that he thought he could control anything about this situation, more sheet music scattering as his hands slipped further apart, slender hips bowing forwards with a subtle thrust.

Gilbert carefully maneuvered the other's rigid length from his britches, easing it out into the open so he could begin pressing the tip ever so softly against the underside of the table in which Roderich propped himself on. Damn, hearing the other's normally stoic tone tremble with need was doing a number on his own regions, loins warming considerably as he thought about how that voice might quiver and sing as it begged for him. "Gott, Rodd... you should see yourself in the mirror right now... your face..." Lips trailed upwards and to his temple, a dash of his tongue indicating forwards to where he had a perfect view in the mirror on the wall.

Roderich's head inclined, dark lashes parting as he looked into the reflective glass. Austria looked back, disheveled, artistic features twisted with need, the blunt end of his cock pressed tight to the underside of his desk. Cheeks burnt with shame as his stomach flipped over... eyes moving to the man behind him... strong, handsome and deviant. A note skimmed his pale throat and issued a perfect solo of desire, relenting to that in him which was man before it was noble and before it was country. "Please Gilbert..." Ah so he was to become cantata… one who sings, begs with those soft lips as he implores the other to violate him.

Gilbert smirked softly and closed his eyes, the few fingertips that had been busy plucking at the perky nubs instead raising further to pull free the white stock around the other's neck, whipping it free in one fluid motion before it disappeared beneath the table. He tied one end around the tip of the man's length, pulling the other under and over the opposite end of the table so that if tugged upon, it would rub the sensitive tip firmly against the wood. It was all too perfect... Gilbert sharply took an intake of breath before he pulled the stock close to Roderich's mouth. "Hold that."

Roderich whimpered faintly, furious at the implication he was to rut like some animal. Perhaps in Prussia this was acceptable but here in Austria they were a little more refined. In fact he opened his mouth to tell Gilbert the same, but unfortunately the other took it as compliance and filled his mouth with the fabric of his stock. Pulling back reflexively he scrapped the tip of his traitorous length against the wood and knees nearly buckled. Well... at least the fabric might stifle the embarrassing music he was liable to make.

Gilbert kissed the tip of his ear softly and stood up straight so he could reach into his breast pocket, pulling from it a small tube of lubricant... go figure that one of the Bad Touch Trio would always have some handy on his person. With ease he uncapped it and used his spare hand to steady the man's hips. "Good, good... this'll feel a bit tight, hold still." Rubbing the gel on his fingers to warm it up a little, he then inserted the first one into the other's pucker, swirling around the tip only briefly before he indulged.

Roderich bit down sharply onto the stock as he was invaded, the fear and pain washing over him mildly as he tried to relax. It had been centuries since he had last capitulated, even when Ludwig had annexed him they had merely moved in together and Roderich had been left to his own devices. Thighs quivered until a slow slide sent a shower of half-finished scores spilling around his frame until his chest found the cool surface of the wood. Unable to stop himself eyes flicked to the mirror. Lewd, he looked lewd... a tiny twitch dancing down his aching length as his vision rose to lock onto crimson eyes through the glass.

Gilbert seemed to know when he was being watched, hues of dark red snapping over immediately to look into the other's through the expansion of the mirror. He couldn't help but smirk, making a show of snaking out his tongue to lick the other's ear again, tracing down the back of it to distract him as he started to work in another finger. He wanted nothing more than to just ram himself in that tight ass right now, but... but what? Prussia's face paused for a moment as he slowly realized that he indeed held some sort of special place for the other. That was... unlike him. The look was there for only a split moment and then it was gone, scissoring the man beneath him a bit faster than before.

Breathless he was unable to watch longer, instead burying his cheek against Mozart, paper clinging to perspiration damp flesh. Austria would never writhe, it was beneath his pride to do so but his body was aflame with a dangerous tango... a battle of wills. Fingers stretched him into compliance, quivering muscles welcoming and encasing digits in heated prelude, promising a wonderful climax to their symphony. If he had the capability no doubt he would have claimed the tempo was all wrong, if only so his own voice would distract him from the raw want that was engulfing him.

Gilbert continued his preparations a few moments longer before he drew them out, bringing them to his lips so that he could taste the other's flavour. It was surprisingly mild, slightly sweet but also smooth like the tea the Austrian often drank... not that Gil was huge on tea, but he did have to admit that it had a pleasing taste to it. "Easy, Rodd... easy..." His own aching length now pressed up snuggly to the area he had just finished toying with, more of the gel coming to slick it up in hopes that it would make the process as painless as possible. It was hard to reign in his desires to just fuck him senseless... he was not the sort to be so soft and sweet.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he was grateful for the soothing words, clinging onto the table as though if he did not he might fall off the world. Slick chestnut strands were rubbed against unyielding wood, the burn of stretching lingering as he felt something much larger prod him. Prussia wasn't known for being gentle, often he was crude and ruthless, he took whatever he pleased and destroyed that which did not please him. A soft cry was muffled by fabric, perhaps the other's name... wanting to appeal for mercy as a shiver of fear danced with the strong chord of want down his spine.

Gilbert reached up and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Things were rapidly becoming hot in the room and it was even starting to drive him a little crazy with unbridled passion, but he held firmly to his resolve and softly stroked Roderich's hip to soothe him as he began to finally push inside. He took it slow up to the half-way point, pausing there to catch his breath and then grunting as he thrust the rest of the way. "Fuck... mein gott, Roddy..."

Roderich's head jerked back, firmly grinding his length against the desk a heady intermezzo within a dirge of uncertain discomfort. Mozart be damned, his Sonata in D major flying off as an arm flailed wildly, long fingers wrapping around the rim of the side as they found it. He was full, so full beyond any memory he cared to possess. Prussia had a right to brag, by no means was he small. Austria felt like a delicate wilting flower, perhaps one of Tchaikovsky's as his petals were plucked open... leaving nothing to cover him from those crimson eyes seeing the base, feral desire of his body.

Gilbert took a heady breath, collecting himself as he took charge of the swarm of heat and longing that threatened to consume him and make the albino nothing more than an animal, longing to undo the one currently panting beneath him. He took hold of the stock in the other's mouth and relieved him of it, looping the fabric around his hand once so he had a good grip on the reins. Another fluttering breath and he slid his back along Roderich's, eyes lidded and full of need as he gave the white fabric a tug in time with the first of many thrusts. "Roderich... shall we dance?"

Hips bucked, a wild, unrestrained movement as the pleasure and pain warred internally. To capitulate and crumble before this man seemed unthinkable but beneath him, filled by him and controlled by him? Roderich lifted his voice to the heavens and sung his praise with a soft moan. Proceed his body seemed to say... allegro~

Gilbert drew his hips back again twice and thrice, intensifying with every coupling of hips coming together. With every thrust he possessed him further, claiming his vitals yet again and stifling his own satisfied growl that had started leaking out as more of a groan, only suppressed as he grit his teeth. "Shit... why are you so goddamn tight..."

Disuse, perhaps even that stick Prussia always seemed to say was lodged up there were possibilities... but mostly because he was squeezing down against the intrusion. Pleasure and discomfort blurred into magnificent melody, his cries hot and heady. Presto~ Hips lifted, surging back. He would not break; he may splinter but never dissolve, even beneath any heavy handling the other meted out against him. Ah... just there~ And so to climax, a shimmering scale of crescendo... higher and higher.. "Gil...Gilbert.."

"Nngh..." Another bead of precipitation rolled down his temple and lingered on the edge of his jaw, quivering as he started to pick up and hit the spot he had just found deep within the Austrian. "Rod..." He bit his lip, watching the other's reactions in the mirror that only served to turn him on even more. Mein gott, he was going to have to do this more often... Subconsciously, he pulled on the stock that was attached to the other's length, rutting it against the underside of the table.

A swell of heat surged through him, tightening every muscle until he snapped, voice lashing out with all the force of a broken string. "Scheiße!" Fluid soaked his stock, something he would be deeply ashamed of... his body shuddering violently against his desk as he was forced over the edge. "Gil... Gil" Breathless sobs exulted his name, adamantly not looking towards the mirror; he did not want to see himself right now for he knew he would be wanton, offering Prussia whatever he wanted, so long as he would be his counterpoint again.

Gilbert shuddered and let out a guttural groan before he felt walls of heat clamp down around his aching length, gasping at how it somehow become even tighter than it was previously. "M-mein gott... R-Roderich... Rod-" He bit his lip and hissed as he arched into him a final time, feeling his seed explode and reclaim the territory he had so long ago. He continued to give the stock a few little tugs before he finally sighed and let it lax, sliding down just enough to lie atop the other.

Legs gave out on him, a strange tremolo rendering them useless to him. Fortunately the desk was sturdy; it bore them admirably as Prussia laid upon him. Warm, it was so warm. Heat radiated from the Austrian, deciding silence other than the rapid gasps for breath was his best bet. Lips were bitten, his mind wanting to scream out in denial... he had not enjoyed that, he had not ceded to Prussia. 'Liar' his body whispered, wet and hot with climax... an offering of worship to the albino. "Verlass mich nicht bitte..." Austria wasn't one much for cuddling but he felt if Gilbert left right now he would never be able to face himself in the mirror again. "Kuss mich ein wenig..." Comfort, he needed it.

Gilbert took a deep breath before he gently eased onto his elbows, pressing them either side of Roderich's torso before he used still slick digits to tilt the other's head to the side. This enabled him to lean down and kiss his cheeks first, then closer as he moved to his lips and pressed them warm and soft. Kissing his close friend felt a little strange... but then again their relationship had always been a little odd.

A little surprise crossed aristocratic features, evidentially having not expected the Prussian to either capitulate or do so in such an intimate fashion. Perhaps he had expected a few kisses to his tired and sweat damp body but not the tender press of lips to his. For a second he waivered before almost shyly he returned the kiss and then let his head fall back onto the desk. "Nimm mich ins bett... I can't walk..." It was true, he probably couldn't walk… like a newly born fawn on ice his legs felt too long, weak, trembling.

Gilbert chuckled softly and pulled out without a word, stretching a bit before he carefully slung the other into his arms bridal style and carried him out into the hallway. Along the way he kicked off his pants and left the uniform in the middle of the floor, not really caring where it would land because he was sure West would come along and pick it up for him later. Turning into the bedroom, he set the other down upon the bed and removed his clothing for him, fingertips lingering upon the stock that was fastened around his length, lips quirking before he pulled it off as well.

Roderich could only weakly wrap arms around his shoulders. He was exhausted physically and mentally. Despite every rigid fiber in his body screaming at him to pick up his clothing before it became wrinkled and to clean himself off, he found he just -couldn't-. Instead he sunk into the covers gratefully, laying on the very edge of the bed... perhaps due to shyness or perhaps due to the fact that mind clearing of lust-fuelled haze he wasn't as willing to be close to Prussia.

Gilbert shed the rest of his own clothing and then crawled in after him, yawning deeply before he wrapped an arm around the other's waist and tugged him down under the sheets, pulling them tight around so they would stay warm. "Y'know you liked it... cause I'm awesome."

A soft sigh escaped the musician's lips as he allowed his eyes to close, arguing with himself that he was merely doing it for warmth as he laid his head against the smooth chest before him, feeling the tug and pull of sleep at last. "You wish…" Yet what his insides begged to differ was indeed the exact opposite.


End file.
